Together In Spirits
by Yami-Kashi
Summary: Klhoi is a girl who thinks she is just a normal, rich girl living in England. When a strange thing happens to the Bladebreaker's, Klhoi's, and 3 of Klhoi's dreamgirl's bitbeasts, they must find a way to reverse it. Ch. 1 is up.


Together In Spirits  
  
Chapter 1  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Disclaimer: Kashi: I OWN KAI!!  
  
Random Person: ... No you don't... -_-'  
  
Kashi: *sob* FINE!! I do not own anything from Beyblade... EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS Klhoi, Dani, Iluvarr, Casi, Mistigo, and their bitbeasts! =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"blah" – talking ' blah'- thinking =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The four girls were together at their usual spot. "Today." Dani said. "We must prepare for what is to come. Soon, the prophecy of Iluvarr will be fulfilled..." =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Klhoi awoke from her dream. She had once again dreamt of that strange dream she had every night. She was there, along with three other girls. The four of them were all very strange in the dream. She had large elegant white wings, and a small halo of star-like things surrounded her head. The one called Iluvarr had a mix of navy blue and light blue hair, and wore a tight scaly looking outfit with a mermaid's tail attached to her behind, and it swished back and forth, as if it was real, and not part of a costume. Dani, who was the one who had been talking, had chestnut brown hair, a long brown dress, and vines wrapped around her body. And lastly, there was Casi, who was always engulfed in flames. Her hair was very short, but framed her face beautifully, as if it was merely part of the flames licking at it. Klhoi sighed as she though of the dream, and stared up at the white ceiling of her enormous room. She then looked to her bedside table, and her eyes looked sadly at the picture of her parents... her dead parents. Jac had told her only a few years ago about how they had died. Her mother had died unusually in childbirth, the doctors said that the 7 hour labor was too much for her delicate body to handle, and for some reason, a major artery had broke, and she bled to death in her sleep. Her father on the other hand, managed to live until her first birthday... then died on his way to work that night. Although that happened, something good did come out of it. Her father had given her Shador, an agile and thin cat-like bitbeast. It was very powerful, and with it, she won many battles against amateur bladders, and against her friends the Magestics, and the Dark Bladers. She was sad though, because the Magestics and the Dark Bladers hated each other... but, such was life. She was also happy, due to the fact that when her parents died, she inherited lots of money, and a beautiful mansion in London, of course, child-services was always trying to get her so that they could get her adopted to a 'real' family, and say that everything she owned belonged to the government, but thankfully, she was quite agile, and all her servants cared to much for her to allow her to be taken away, so for now, she was safe. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and she quickly got into a robe, and put her slippers on. "Come in." she said, and a man in a black tuxedo, carrying a silver tray with a phone on it came in. "Ah, Jac. What is it?"  
  
"Miss Klhoi." Jac said with a slightly French accent. "Master Oliver is on the phone for you."  
  
Klhoi walked over to Jac. "Thank you Jac. You may leave it here."  
  
"Yes miss." Jac said. He bowed, and then left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Klhoi picked up the phone. "Hey Oliver." Klhoi said happily. "What's up? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not Klhoi." Oliver chuckled over the phone. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today... I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"Of course not Oliver." Klhoi scoffed, stifling a yawn. "I've been up for a while."  
  
"Uh Huh." Oliver muttered knowingly. "And I'm not a great cook."  
  
"HEY!" Klhoi said. "So what if I like my beauty sleep? I am a girl after all, or did you forget that?"  
  
"Well," Oliver began. "The long white-blonde hair, and the fact you wear dresses, make-up and carry one of those mini backpacks kind of gives it away."  
  
"No." Klhoi said sarcastically. "Really?"  
  
Oliver shook his head in laughter, knowing that laughing in the phone would only rile her up. "So, back to the point." He said as calmly as possible. "Do you want to do something today?"  
  
"Depends." Klhoi said. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmmm. Well," began Oliver. "Some new paintings were shipped to the Luvre, we could go check that out, then we could get something to eat, and perhaps Beblade a little. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great." Klhoi said. "I'll be there in two hours."  
  
"Take your time." Oliver said. "Oh, and I'll meet you at the bench by the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"Alright." Klhoi said happily. "Meet you there!" Klhoi then hung up, and ran around her room, rummaging for her clothes. "I have nothing to wear!" exclaimed Klhoi, rummaging through her walk-in closet, looking for the perfect outfit. "Where is it?" She moved a few dresses. "Ah! There you are!" She pulled out a white shirt (the kind that looks like a really short dress), and a pair of black capris. She quickly changed, and ran out of her room, leaving her pajamas, robe, and slippers in a tangled mess on the floor. She then stopped outside her door, and ran back into her room, grabbing her little black backpack, opening it, and putting her launcher, ripcord, and Shador Beblade into it. She then opened up the front compartment, and put a handful of money into it, before closing it back up, putting it on, and running out of her bedroom again. She ran down the stairs, and slid into the kitchen in her socks, nearly sliding into the chef.  
  
"Mama mia!" the chef cried in surprise. "Whatta are you doing bella?"  
  
"Sorry Ela." Klhoi said apologetically. "I'm in a hurry, and didn't see you there."  
  
"Didn't seeya me?" Ela sighed. "Breakfast is ona da table. Hurrya up anda eat before it'sa cold."  
  
"Thanks Ela." Klhoi said. "You're the best!" She gave Ela a hug, and ran into the dining room, sitting down, and shoveling her breakfast and milk into her mouth. When everything was stuffed into her mouth, she got up, and yelled "I'm going." After swallowing all the food in her mouth.  
  
"Good-bye Miss Klhoi! Have a safe trip!" rang out through the mansion.  
  
Klhoi smiled, and ran out the front door, where her chauffeur was waiting for her. "Where to today Miss Klhoi?"  
  
"The Chunnel please Francis." Klhoi said, slipping into the door of the limo that Francis held open for her.  
  
"As good as done Miss Klhoi." Francis said, closing the door, getting into his seat, and starting the car. In a matter of moments, the gates to her mansion were closing behind her.  
  
Klhoi looked out the tinted window at the passing scenery she saw everyday. She could easily tell anyone how many different kinds of flowers and trees she passed, and what their names were. Soon enough, her door was opened, and the departure screen was in full view.  
  
"We have arrived." Francis said. "The next departure is in 5 minutes Miss Klhoi, so you should hurry if you wish to catch it."  
  
"Thank you Francis." Klhoi said, getting out of the limo, and began to briskly walk towards the ticket booth. "One please." She said to the overweight, balding man behind the counter.  
  
"There you go miss." The man said kindly. "You must get on in three minutes at Platform 2. You should hurry, but you'll be there in plenty of time. Have fun in France."  
  
"Thank you sir." Klhoi said kindly. "I will." As Klhoi turned around, she saw a girl with chestnut brown hair, wearing brown pants, and a white tank top, leaning against a pillar. She recognized her immediately, but refused to believe who she saw. 'It couldn't be that girl... Dani, could it?' She stared at the girl for a few more seconds, and then, the girl's blackish- brown eyes fixed on her whitish-gray ones. She shivered, but shook it off, and jogged for Platform 2. Once she was safely in her seat, she looked out to where the girl had been, but all she saw was the pillar, with thick vines wrapped around where she had been leaning against it. "Weird." Klhoi muttered to herself as she leaned against her seat, and closed her eyes.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Klhoi found herself in a black void. She tried to move, but it was useless. It was as if she had been paralyzed, yet, she was able to move her head, and her eyes. She looked around and saw 7 dim lights. Something flashed before her eyes, and the lights became brighter, and she was able to make out the other figures. Four of them were the Bladebreakers, and they all seemed to be in the same predicament as her. The one directly across from her in the circle was Kai. Their gazes met for a moment, before Klhoi looked away in embarrassment. As she looked away, she noticed that the three girls in her dream were all here too. Dani looked at Klhoi with her blackish-brown eyes, but unlike in the station, her eyes were fearful of what was happening. Klhoi tried to speak, but no sound came out. It was as if they were in limbo or something. As Klhoi was pondering this, a mermaid- like creature that resembled a bitbeast floated down to the middle of the circle, and began to sing. The song hurt Klhoi's ears, and she winced. Looking around she saw she was not the only one who disliked the singing. Pillars of different colored light began to form around the 8 of them, and their bitbeasts slowly emerged above each teen's head. The mermaid bitbeast finished her song, and the other 8 bitbeasts went crazy, and spun around the circle. Each bitbeast merged with the person who was across from their owner, and Klhoi silently screamed in pain as Kai's bird-like bitbeast Dranzer disappeared into her body.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Klhoi awoke with a start, but didn't know if it was the freakishly realistic dream she had, or if it was the attendant who was gently shaking her so that she would wake up.  
  
"Miss? Are you awake?" the attendant asked Klhoi. "We are in Paris. If you want to get back on, you have to buy another ticket, if not, I must ask you to get off."  
  
"I'm sorry." apologized Klhoi. "I fell asleep and... I'll get off now." Klhoi got up, and began to leave.  
  
"Have a good time in Paris!" the attendant called after her. The attendant then looked down to tidy the seats, and saw a few red feathers were laying on and around the seat the girl was just sitting on. "Odd." The attendant muttered picking up the feathers and disposing of them. "I didn't see her wearing anything with feathers. Oh well."  
  
As Klhoi exited the station, she thought back to the dream she had just had. The ground in Paris was very wet, due to the fact that there had been a thunderstorm last night. She looked at the dripping flowers, and then her eyes picked up on some movement in the dirt. She began to drool once she realized they were worms. She licked her lips and was about to bend down to grab one, when her better sense kicked in. "Ewwww!" she exclaimed, making many people look at her in confusion. "I was about to eat a worm! How gross!" She ran as fast as she could towards the Eiffel Tower, ignoring the looks some of the people who had overheard her were giving her. She reached the bridge in record time, and hunched over it, trying to catch her breath. She then opened her bag to look at her beyblade, and realized something was very strange. "SHADOR!!!!!!!" screeched Klhoi. "Shador is gone! She isn't on the bit chip anymore! Where is she??!!??!!" She then had a flashback to her dream, and remembered that Shador had entered Kai from the Bladebreakers. "Kai." Klhoi whispered to herself.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kashi: well, I hope you liked Ch. 1. This is my first fanfic, so I want lots of reviews!! Lol. Ch. 2 will be up ASAP. 


End file.
